Supreme Legion Military Equipment
The '''is the gear of battle used by soldiers of the Supreme Legion. While not fighting, players generally wear a uniform with the same colors. Normal Legionnaire A '''normal legionnaire is the regular legion soldier. There are thousands of them in the Supreme Legion. Appearance The equipment resembles the one of a Roman legionary and Incursio, Hao's own armor. They carry a helmet and breastplate, which looks like a lorica segmentata. They also wear vambraces, greaves, and boots. They carry a brown belt where they place their dagger and sword. Occasionally, they can use a red cape. Weapons *'Gladius': a short sword and one of the two main weapons. Its weight between is 0.7–1 kg and the length is between 60–85 cm. *'Scutum': a rectangular, semi-cylindrical body shield carried by Roman legionaries. It's designed to protect the legionary from the neck to the knee. It's used when the soldiers are in formation for special tactics, such as Testudo. *'Lancea': a 2-meter length spear and one of the two main weapons. Its designed for either close combat or to be thrown as a javelin. *'Pugio': a dagger, designed a sidearm. Generally, it had a large, leaf-shaped blade 18 to 28 cm long and 5 cm or more in width. Kingsguard Legionnaire The Kingsguard Legionnaires, or Heavy Legionnaires, are an elite group of soldiers, supposedly the greatest and most skilled soldiers of the legions, who serve as the royal bodyguard of the King and whoever he deems worthy of protection. Appearance The armor of a Kingsguard resembles the one of a knight. It has a helm, a breastplate and two shoulder pads, vambraces, greaves, and boots. Most of the armor is colored black with a golden trim. They are always seen with a red long cape which reaches until the middle of their tibias. It also has a brown belt, to carry the sword on the waist. The weapons of a Kingsguard also differ from the ones of a Legionary. Weapons *'Spartha Gladius': the main weapon of a Kingsguard. A longer version of a Gladius, measuring between 0.75 and 1 m. It can be used with either one or two hands. *'Pugio': the same dagger used by the common legionaries. *'Scutum': the same a rectangular, semi-cylindrical body shield carried by Roman legionaries. Though rather unlikely, the Kingsguard sometimes use this shield. Generals/Colonels Generals and colonels are the highest ranking officers of the guild, standing just beneath Hao. Appearance Both Generals and Colonels carry the exact same armor, which resembles the battle form of Incursio, only without any purple gems (except the ones on the red cape) and without the spikes pointing out from the knees and elbows. This armor also has a different helmet, with a red crest of feathers on top. Weapons *'Gladius': a short sword and one of the two main weapons. Its weight between is 0.7–1 kg and the length is between 60–85 cm. *'Lancea': occasionally, though rarely they use a 2-meter length spear and one of the two main weapons. It's designed for either close combat or to be thrown as a javelin. *'Pugio': a dagger, designed a sidearm. Generally, it had a large, leaf-shaped blade 18 to 28 cm long and 5 cm or more in width. Trivia *The equipment of a Roman Soldier inspires the normal Legionnaires. *The Kingsguard Legionaries are based on the Kingsguard. Category:Item Category:Equipment Category:Weapon Category:FedeTkd